


花粉症

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：超人/蝙蝠侠<br/>背景：无<br/>摘要：超人突然觉得这个人应该属于他<br/>警告：性爱花粉</p>
            </blockquote>





	花粉症

**Author's Note:**

> 去年为一个活动写的文，过了这么久了，就放出来啦

　　他觉得动摇了。他所看到的一切都有不真实的虚影，像是普清的视频扩大到整个IMAX屏幕上一样让他头晕脑胀。他知道这一切——该死的蝙蝠说过很多次了，那株有毒植物——毒藤是如何控制人类的。她就是一个移动激素制造机。不幸的是，这位前女科学家既能打破植物激素跟动物激素的壁垒，自然能跨越人类与氪星人这种区别更小的屏障。  
　　他想保护这些人可他力不从心，不过很快就没关系了，这里所有人都开始抱着最近的那个人，狂热地亲吻起来，撕扯着彼此的衣服。他很快确定这是什么，这几乎是没有生命危险的。这一个简单之极的论断立刻让他产生了一丝松懈，然后惊异的感觉就这样涌了上来。  
　　他看到了那个男性，人类，坐了起来，捂着嘴的手放了下来，露出了含着的呼吸器。不不不，那不重要，重要的是，这位人类男性实在帅得天怒人怨，深蓝的眼睛如同天空，如同宇宙。要是说这个星球上有谁最接近宇宙、最应该拥有宇宙的话，那无疑就是他了。他几乎立刻就硬起来了，他想要他，取下他的呼吸器，让他含着他的阴茎。那嘴应该是他的，那双眼睛应该是他的，那个人应该是他的！这个念头是那么清晰，他从未——在他这二十多年的人生中——从未如此渴望过一样东西，他感到惊异，却没有怀疑。  
　　他这样想，然后他这样做了。他在三分之一秒中捕捉到了这个人类，取走了他的呼吸器，亲吻上了他梦寐以求的那张嘴。  
　　“拉奥在上。”他咕哝着，这感觉比他想象的要好上太多太多了，连带对方的小小挣扎都充满了挑逗的情趣，在他身上四处点火。他松开了一点点，注视着那双蓝色的眼睛，全身心的感官都在关注着对方起伏的胸、狂热的心跳和粗重的呼吸，“拉奥在上，我想要你。”  
　　“该死！”他的声音也这么好听！“为什么你——不——停！我——”  
　　克拉克又吻了下去，手上功夫更加肆无忌惮起来，伸进他的西装下摆，开始探索起伏的肌肉群。手感太好了，紧致强壮的肌肉，平滑的皮肤，起伏的伤疤，比他想象的还要好上一万倍。  
　　“我知道你也想要我。”克拉克一副了然的表情，他能听到对方血脉贲张的声音，而且他硬得发疼的部位也被另一个同类紧紧贴住。他径自摸了过去，幸福地听到一声快感的呻吟。他仍一手环住对方的腰，低头咬住对方的耳朵，“我能给你超越人类的快感。你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“操你。”那只乱动的手取下了克拉克脸上的什么，但是克拉克毫不在意，他全副身心都在这位美丽的男性身上，“操它的性爱花粉。带我走，别是这里，卡尔。”  
　　欲望要把克拉克的理智烧成灰，连他被喊了另一个名字都没意识到任何问题。可是他却在这种情况下仍决定再艰难都需要尊重对方的想法。他亲吻着对方的颈侧，低沉地问：“哪里？”  
　　“恩啊——随你——快——”对方似乎已经喘息和呻吟都那么悦耳，他怎么能从没听过这个声音呢？他明明可以听到全世界任何一个声音的。然而这时，他们已经在天上了。高空的温度比室内要冷得多，男人紧紧抓着他胸前的衣服，在他手臂里缩成一团，脑袋埋在他胸口上喷着热气。克拉克几乎要受不住那灼烧的温度，堪堪穿过不知道哪里的窗户倒进一个黑暗的房间里，他就忍不住把男人从自己胸口上撕下来。  
　　他们都那么燥热，理智几乎在看进对方眼睛的时候就烧成了灰。胡乱地撕扯着的衣服被随意丢弃，急切地贴上对方，在体温和皮肤的摩擦中渴求，克拉克扣住他的脸颊深吻着，舌头灵活地窜进去侵占一切，对方也把彼此剑拔弩张的阴茎握在一起，大力搓揉，拇指按压着顶端。终于克拉克稍稍放开他的嘴唇，在粗喘中呼吸着彼此的空气，低低地叫唤：“你……你……”  
　　“布鲁斯，卡尔……”对方回应，胡乱地凑上嘴唇再次吻在一起，“唔……不……不够……”  
　　“布鲁斯……”克拉克在喘息中喊，布鲁斯把这些呼喊毫不犹豫地吞下去，克拉克放开了他的脸转而在布鲁斯身上四处抚摸按揉，像个愣头青那样不知轻重又毫无技巧。布鲁斯痛呼了一声，抓住那只弄疼他的手放到胸口，克拉克立刻抓住了那突起的器官按压、捏扯，像孩子得到了喜欢的小玩具。那让布鲁斯浑身战栗，僵硬地挺起胸，嘴里发出不知道是痛苦还是快乐的声音。  
　　克拉克咬上扬起的下巴，接着是下颚、喉结、颈侧，喉结因吞咽和呻吟上下滚动，让他忍不住隔着皮肤含住吸吮起来。声带颤动着从嘴唇传来，让他头皮发麻，布鲁斯却松开了握着彼此阴茎的手，按着他的头要他继续往下。  
　　他顺从地往下，舔过锁骨，留下几个吻，嘴唇贴在另一边突起时布鲁斯身体的震颤又一次让他全身都酥麻起来。而这次布鲁斯并没有阻止他，他也就好好地招呼了这个显然能让双方都暂时解决身上莫名不耐的器官。  
　　但是很快他们就又不满了起来。布鲁斯抓住他的腰，勃起的阴茎戳刺着，这让克拉克相当恼火，因为他自己的还在地板上磨蹭。他离开了布鲁斯的上半身，在布鲁斯茫然不解的目光下抬起了他的右腿，按压住左边大腿根，低头舔上了他仅剩的脑袋所能知晓的能让他解决不满的地方。  
　　“卡尔……”布鲁斯呜咽出声，浑身颤抖。明白了要发生什么的他一手不耐地抓过左边大腿好让克拉克的脑袋能离他更近，另一手却用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。  
　　克拉克舔弄蠕动着的皱褶，在穴口稍稍松懈的时候就趁虚而入，用唾液化解干涩，用温度让他放松。他对着穴口吹了口气，皱褶开始剧烈颤动，他趁机把一直在一旁待命的拇指按压了进去。  
　　“呃啊——”布鲁斯纠结地喊出声，但是立刻就咬住了嘴唇，即使他抱住大腿的手更用力了。他脚趾蜷缩着，忍受着隐秘部位传来的超越他平时承受的刺激感觉，躁动的欲望却瞬间甚嚣尘上。他混沌的头脑没法理清头绪，接受和拒绝两个模糊又强烈的意识要把他撕成两片，下一刻克拉克放开了他的大腿把他挡在脸上的手压到脸侧，他眨了眨模糊的眼睛，眼前是克拉克无限接近的脸，紧咬的嘴唇被舔舐。  
　　下身的侵入造成的强烈刺激和唇上安抚诱哄同时侵占着他的意识，他看着那双不容置疑的眼睛，松开了牙齿把温热有力的舌头放了进来，让对方用全面的进攻夺去他所有选择权。  
　　然后更大的、带着火热温度的阴茎顶在了他刚刚才被开拓的荒地。他的直觉惊恐地后退，却被双手死死钉在了地上不能动弹。他脆弱的人类身躯根本无法抵抗克拉克的进攻，又粗又长的阴茎缓慢又坚定地攻城略地，势要把他所有封地据为己有。布鲁斯痛苦地张大嘴，却连喘息都做不到，只是更方便了侵略者原本就在他口腔里进行的烧杀抢掠。他的身体弹跳了几下，就像离水的鱼，所有氧气一点一滴地从身体里溜走。  
　　他几乎认为他会就这样死去。随着克拉克的进入，他被拆卸一地又重新组装，一进一出之间一点一滴地被改造着，要被带去他从未到过的世界。他已经无法分辨痛苦和欢愉，双腿紧紧绞住克拉克的腰像要抱住狂暴的欲海里唯一的锚那样，以期能在这狂风暴雨后存活下来。  
　　布鲁斯不知道自己射了几次。两次？三次？可是这场暴风雨似乎没有尽头。克拉克把他抱起来，深入到更深的地方。他不再感觉到痛苦，性交的快感早就把他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，黏糊的阴茎蹭在同样黏糊的克拉克的腹部，感觉只会更好。  
　　“更多！”他要求，抱着克拉克的脖子，夹着克拉克的腰扭动着屁股迎上一次次的撞击，毫无廉耻地大喊大叫，“快点，快！”  
　　“哈啊！你个婊子！”克拉克吐着胡言乱语，就着插入的姿势把布鲁斯转了过去压在墙上，“我要把你干进墙里！”  
　　布鲁斯被迫趴在墙上，侧脸连同整个正面赤裸的身体都紧紧贴着冰冷的墙，爽得腿都不知道放哪里，喊得更大声了：“干我！用力！嗯啊——哈——快！啊哈——我快、快要——”  
　　“射吧！”克拉克咬着他的颈侧，抽插的动作更快、更深，“我要把你榨干！我要干你干到你再也射不出东西！”  
　　“你——啊——哈啊，哈啊，呜……”一股滚烫的精液灌进布鲁斯的肠道里，刺激着他达到又一次的高潮。布鲁斯痉挛了好一会儿，可克拉克完全没有软下来，他又开始了新一轮的进攻。精液在抽插中溢出，发出淫靡的水声，很快布鲁斯又被迫进入状态了，“卡尔……不——停下来，我不行了……天啊我只是个人类！天啊啊哈——”他在克拉克把他翻过来背靠着他时狂乱地摇头，那根阴茎还在他体内到处戳刺着，从疲惫的身体里把他的快感一丝一丝榨取出来，“求你停下来……哈啊……我、我受不了了！”  
　　“你又硬了，布鲁斯。”克拉克抱着他的大腿往两边拉开，露出中间膨胀的海绵体器官，在他耳边说，“我有超能力，我能看到你的身体……离受不了还远着呢。”说着，克拉克抬起布鲁斯的身体，整根拔出，又迎着重力深深地插进去。  
　　“不——！”布鲁斯无法自抑地哭了出来，要在多次射精之后再次勃起的痛苦之中榨取快感实在太超过他的承受能力，可是这个非人的怪物完全没有停下来的意思。布鲁斯挣扎着推开克拉克，跌倒在地上，白色的液体顺着股间流到大腿上滴落在地，四肢着地撑起身体毫无章法地要逃出去，却被克拉克抓住了脚踝拉了回来，膝盖擦伤了可是那一丁点疼痛一点都不起眼，克拉克单手掐着他的后颈就把他整个上半身压趴下，一手就这样钳制着他，一手捞起他的腰抬高他的臀部，对着大张的缓缓溢出精液的穴口再次狠狠地插了进去。  
　　“卡尔……饶了我……我会死的……”布鲁斯痛苦地被插入着，前列腺仍在被精准地刺激，把快感和刺激感传送到全身，和肌肉骨头间的疲惫酸痛互相拉扯。这几乎成了战场，无休止的倾轧只让他恨不得就此失去意识。当他彻彻底底明白克拉克不会放过他的时候，只剩下呻吟抽噎混杂的不明声响，和偶尔因为过度喊叫嗓子嘶哑干涸导致的干呕。  
　　“……救我……”他呢喃。  
　　克拉克再次把他拉起来抱进怀里。布鲁斯无力地靠在他身上，大张着双腿，下身一片狼藉，红肿的阴茎仍然高高举起。克拉克舔舐去他脸上的眼泪，握住他的阴茎开始上下滑动，加快了抽插的速度和力度。  
　　“等我，布鲁斯，很快就完了。”他深深地吻上了他。  
　　他的意识越发模糊，所有事物都在离他远去，连体内的律动都变得不真实。很快，随着又一股灼人的热流烧灼他的内壁，再一次的高潮席卷了布鲁斯仅剩的意识。  
　　他不知道他晕过去了多久，但是当他醒来的时候，他感觉到身体在随着体内巨大的热锲在摇动。克拉克在他背后亲吻他的脊线，搓揉着他的乳尖。他发现他的双手正握着自己勃起的阴茎，急切地上下滑动，他感到疲惫和痛苦但是无法停止，跟他嘶哑的呻吟一样。  
　　他的所有重量都在交合处，因为大量精液的润滑他已经不感到疼痛。克拉克的又一次高潮让他感觉到肚子发胀得难受，像是要填满他的肠道反溢出胃一样，让他干呕起来，很快又变成剧烈的咳嗽。克拉克把软下来的性器抽了出去，但是被彻底扩张的肠道暂时没法重启排泄功能，白色的液体只是被重力缓缓拉出。  
　　可是布鲁斯完全没有软下去。他需要高潮，他需要解脱，他哭泣着恳求克拉克继续干他，在他意识到之前就已经跪趴下去，捧起克拉克的性器舔了上去。  
　　“嗯啊……”他的动作显然取悦了那个能让他解脱的人。他急切地舔舐，精液的味道灌了他满腔但是那只让他更加期盼解脱，他含住了微勃的龟头，舌头在上面打转。克拉克的手覆上了他的后脑勺，指尖陷进头发里鼓励着他，同时三根手指插入了他溢满精液的后穴。  
　　这让他倍受鼓舞。他扭动着腰去迎合操他的手，同时把阴茎含得更深。他得到的奖赏是前列腺上狠狠的一按——他全身抖动得像个帕金森患者，呜咽着被阴茎戳刺进喉咙，几乎透不过气来。他翻着白眼无力地推拒着侵犯他的人，显然一点作用都没有。他被操着他的嘴，整个昏昏沉沉的大脑都被晃来晃去，每一声求饶和痛哭都被戳回喉咙里，窒息感要把他再次拖入黑暗中可是他还没有解脱，生理性的泪水沾湿了他原本已经干了的脸。  
　　然后那些滚烫的精液灌进了他的喉咙。爆发性热量的侵入与积累起来的窒息感使布鲁斯终于得到了高潮，白光侵占了他所有的意识，狼狈地吞咽着白色的液体，而仍在爆发的阴茎抽了出去，在他剧烈喘息的空挡里射了他一脸。  
　　他虚脱地倒在地上，被克拉克拉起来，疲惫地应付一个吻。高潮后的空虚在侵蚀着他，他不安地在克拉克怀里扭动，直到他的后穴再一次被填满。他舒适地叹口气，伏在对方身上，在又一次开始的、已经熟悉得不能再熟悉的摇动中陷入了沉睡。  
　　＋＋＋  
　　一缕阳光坚毅地越过眼皮印在布鲁斯的视网膜上，布鲁斯懊恼地呻吟一声想要缩进被子里，却在扭身的一瞬间僵住了。  
　　全身都在尖叫着疼痛和酸软，他尝试着坐起来身体却坚决地叫嚣着要罢工。他张开眼环视四周，他正处在一间平民房屋里，准确来说躺在一张单人床上，窗外是美国中部特有的一片广袤玉米地。然后，那些疯狂的记忆都涌出来了。  
　　敲门声就在这个时候响起。布鲁斯仇恨地盯着那扇门，看着一个戴着眼镜、穿着围裙、缩着肩膀的高大男人伸了半个头进来。  
　　“呃……布鲁斯？你醒了？”  
　　“毒藤呢？”  
　　克拉克忐忑地汇报：“已经在亚克汉姆了，我看着的。”  
　　公事已办，现在是私人时间。他坚持要坐起来，咬牙切齿一字一顿，用最刁钻最低沉的声音念着一个他不能再熟悉的名字：“卡尔。”  
　　但是克拉克很快就把他押回床上：“你得卧床休息。”  
　　布鲁斯不得不承认他的身体状况确实不能承受“坐”这个动作，只好老实躺着，可他看着克拉克的眼神杀伤力不会因此小上一分：“你干的好事。”  
　　克拉克的脸唰地红了。他左顾右盼了好一会儿，才支支吾吾地说：“我非常对不起。我、我会承担我应该承担的责任的。”  
　　“负责？”布鲁斯眯起眼，“你昨天不是骂我婊子来着？”  
　　“……对不起。”  
　　“你还说要把我干进墙里？”  
　　“……对不起。”  
　　“把我干到射不出东西？”  
　　“……我可以卖身吗，我觉得我挺值钱的。”  
　　END


End file.
